


Hey Man, Nice Shot

by SmackTheDevil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Bondage, Bottom Dean, Ejaculate, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmackTheDevil/pseuds/SmackTheDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean and a dubious necktie stain...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Man, Nice Shot

Sam had noticed the white stain down the front of Deans' 'FBI' necktie before they had left the motel room but had neglected to tell him until after their investigation as they ate lunch in a busy, well-lit diner.

“It's semen!” Sam was finding it highly amusing while Dean was mentally going through the long list of people who may or may not have seen it.

“Will you shut up. What is wrong with you today? And will you stop calling it that.” Dean held his thumb out in front of Sams' face.

“Lick it.

“What? No.”

“I need to clean it off.”

“Then go to the restroom and do it.”

In all honesty, Dean was more concerned about his stomach than his 'baby gravy tie'. He bit into his cheeseburger (extra bacon) and groaned just like his does when he sinks his teeth into two very different kinds of buns.

“Last night was awesome.” 

Sam smirked.

“Yeah, yeah it really was.”

*LAST NIGHT – A.K.A: SEMEN-GATE*

“The rope is in the trunk of the freakin' car!”

Dean Winchester was nursing a raging boner. Sam had said 'I'll tie you up and gag you' and that was it. He was star-fishing on the bed. Ankles hanging off two corners. Naked, a little cold but pretty desperate for his baby brother.

“Use the neckties!”

So Sam used their 'FBI' ties. One in red and white stripes around Deans' throat and his hands tied at the wrists. Sam liked that because it formed nice shapes around his brothers biceps and he always tied the knot with enough give for when choking was the order of the day. The other tie, blue and gray stripes, that went partially into his mouth and then around his head. Tight, so that Dean looked slightly alarmed. And like he hadn't just asked for it.  
Sam knelt between his brothers ankles, his large hands roaming Deans' thighs, thumbs brushing his balls teasingly. He left kisses from his ankles, to behind his knees and over his thighs, his hands slid under, pushing Deans' legs up exposing his ass cheeks and that delicious gaping hole. Dean was panting heavily, softly growling against the tie, the fabric drying his tongue.

Sams' fingers slid down the back of Deans' thighs, his fingernails grating his skin, thumbs meeting at his hole and both gently teasing the opening. Dean pleaded with his eyes, it drove him not-good crazy the way Sam teased him. Flirting between his legs, mouthing words at him, sucking his fingers. Teasing his hole by hooking a thumb inside and giving it just enough tug that Deans' body would move. His dick would not just twitch when Sam did that, it would almost throb has if slowed down half speed. Pre-come would ooze from the slit like honey from a tube. Sam loved it, it was always so thick and really salty and he would tongue it and milk it for more.

Dean rolled his hips from the bed, offering his dick to his brother. He had zero control over the situation. He couldn't speak, he couldn't touch, he couldn't do what he normally does and pin his brother to the bed. Ruin his hole, come and then sleep. This was serious.

Sam was always controlled and calm. He would hold his body differently. His arms were always flexed, his ass would often stick out further than it needed to, he would prime his cock with the palm of his hand, always keeping it semi or up.

“I want you to hold your legs back for me, darling. Can you do that?” Sam was being so fucking mild mannered and nonchalant. His brother was bound and gagged and trussed up ready for a choking and yet Sam remained serene and calm. Dean nodded, he wasn't as flexible as his baby brother, but he was getting there. His thigh muscles stretched as he pulled his legs back to his chest. Sam shuffled forward, pink dick bobbing and weeping. He dropped his head then slowly let a long string of bubbly spit dribble from his mouth, his hand gripped his dick as his drool coated the shaft like syrup over pancakes. Dean groaned and tugged at his bound wrists by way of attracting Sams' attention. His little brother looked up, one hand massaging saliva over his dick. He cocked his head to one side.

“What are you trying to do?” Sam smiled softly.

Dean shrugged and shook his head. He had seen that smile before. He had seen Sam hold himself that way and he couldn't remember when.

“Don't do that.” There was no affection in his voice. It was as if had switched himself off. Dean felt nervous, but his dick was still hard. Hard and weeping, his ball sack was heavy and his thighs were starting to seize. Dean knew that pleading with his eyes wouldn't help. He looked his brother dead in the eyes, relaxed and then opened his asshole. Sam smirked, spat and massaged his cock again before ramming his brothers ripe hole with his hulking wet dick. Painful thighs forgot, Dean grunted loudly, the necktie in his mouth now wet and catching his uvula, pulled his legs up to his chest. Sam bore down on them and pinned them to his body. His entire weight pressed against his big brother

Sam had gotten better at this Dean thought as the top of his head repeatedly hit the bedhead. He was athletic and his stamina was insane. When Sam Winchester fucked, he fucked hard and every hole knew about it.   
Sam lifted an arm and let his brothers left leg flop onto his shoulder giving him free reign to pull on that slipknot around Deans thick neck. Their faces were dangerously close. This wasn't sex where they ever kissed, though. Sam tugged on the neck tie, the knot slipped and tightened around Deans' throat. His dick stiffened further as the combination of the comfort of the closeness around his neck and that thick dick inside him overtook everything. Sam didn't break momentum once. So steady and fast and with absolute meaning. He was barely out of breath but was sweating heavily. He licked his top lip, his tongue flicking over the neck tie wedged in his brother's beautiful mouth. 

"You're going to suck me to completion." He pulled again on the neck tie and felt Dean nod against it. Sam pulled out so fast it made Dean shudder and then without regarding his brother's body he clambered up Mount Dean and tore the gag from out of his mouth. His mouth was dry and red and sore in the corners. Sam wrestled him up to a partially sitting position, his arms still painfully wedged behind his head and throat bound tightly. There was no comfort, just 6ft 4 inches of man and his relentless dick pinning Dean into the mattress. Sams dick was wet as he levered it into Deans' mouth. He immediately tasted his ass. It was pungent and mixed with sweat and Sams pre-come. Neither of them broke eye contact as Sam drove his dick into his big brother's mouth exactly as he had with his deep, wet hole. 

Dean was uncomfortable. Head down, wedged. Hands contorted behind his neck. Throat restricted, asshole sore, body aching under Sams weight and choking on his dick. His sucked around it, drawing his teeth along the shaft every time Sam pulled out, now breathing heavily and sweating profusely pulled out for the last time and emptied his warm sticky load over his big brother's beautiful face. Dean flicked his tongue out and let out an uncharacteristic whimper. 

"I need it." 

Sam was screaming fuck on repeat as he bent down and greedily licked Deans face clean. Dean was desperate now, his eyes pleading. His mouth curling around 'Please.' Sam climbed off his brother and flopped on the bed next to him. His fingers curled around Deans dick. It immediately pulsed in his fist and took only three quick strokes to make him shoot over his chest. Dean almost barked as he came, his legs tightened and his stomach muscles contorted. He watched Sam from the corner of his eye lick his sticky palm like a child would lick an ice cream cone.

"Fuck, man. You're dirty." Dean sounded like 30 a day smoker as he spoke. 

Sam remained silent but smiled a regular Sam smile. That adorable upside down smile which produced crazy cute dimples as its encore. Top and tail on the bed they reached out to one another, fingers searching and finally linking.   
Dean fell asleep first, still shackled and bound. Sam followed five minutes later, head hanging off the edge of the bed and fingers entwined around his lovers.

*BACK AT THE DINER*

“Sam. Sam! Sammy!” 

“Hm?” The younger Winchester jumped.

“What the hell was you thinking about?”

“Last night.” Sam had come over all Sandra Dee dreamy, elbow on the table, chin on his hand, dimples working overtime.

“You know. I meant to ask, about last night. What was with you? You were different.”

Sam sat up, back straight, neck bent to one side slightly. 

“How so?”

“I can't put a finger on it. But it was like a De Ja Vue kinda thing. The devil if I can remember.” And then he did.

“You okay, Dean?” 

“It was the devil.”

“Huh?”

“That's what it was. That's what I saw in you last night.”

“Dean, what are you talking about? The devil.” Sam laughed and shook his head.

“It was your meat suit and Lucifer.”

“Ah, yeah, the camp thing? You mentioned that before. I don't think I look camp. I was going for 'in charge'.”

“Yeah well 'in charge' in Sam World looks creepy as hell.”

“I didn't hear you complaining last night.”

Dean just looked at him.

“How's the college degree? Jesus, Sammy.”

“Oh yeah.” Sam laughed. “The gag.” Too loud, people looked.

“Wow.” Dean mouthed. “Good job you're pretty.”


End file.
